I Want A Baby!
by AmyaEnvyElric
Summary: Envy and Ed are married now, and when they go to Winry's baby shower. Envy starts to want something he thought he could never have until he got an idea. That invovled him becoming an offical woman Warnings: Mpreg, Lemons, Language dont like dont read
1. Baby Shower

I Want A Baby is my new EdXEnvy story again I am going to tell you all I have gone story writing crazy J

So here will be the pairings EdXEnvy obviously, AlXWinry, and RoyXRiza

Warnings: Mpreg duh, Lemons, and Language

Here it is yay

Ch 1 Baby Shower

"CONGRATS AL!" Havoc shouted while slamming his palm into said man's back. Al coughed from the loss of air but grinned none the less, "Thanks Lt." he said. Every man from the military was crowded into the small Rockbell home to celebrate Al and Winry's first baby.

Winry was now 5 months pregnant, and she couldn't be happier she was with the man she loved and could give him the big family he's always wanted. A lone green haired form was hovering over in the corner while all the other ladies were crowding Winry with questions and gifts.

Envy sighed dejectedly he really didn't want to be here, he would rather be at home with his chibi-san snuggling in bed or having hot sex but no because Ed begged him he was forced to attend the baby shower while Ed was stuck at Central Command. Winry smiled then she noticed him huddled away from the rest of the girls "Oh Envy come here and join the fun!" she said happily he sighed again but smiled faintly walking over to sit beside his sister in law.

The blonde pregnant woman laughed as she opended the gift from her friend Emily Hanes, "Oh Emi its beautiful thank you so much!" she laughed as she removed the baby jumppers out of the package. "Hey Envy where is you and Ed's gift I want to open it now?" she asked he smiled and grabbed the large package off the floor handing it to her.

"OH MY GOD ENVY THIS IS SO CUTE AND ADORABLE THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Winry cried with tears of hormonal joy running down her face as she wrapped the green haired homunculus in a tight vice bear like hug. The two had gotten the baby a rocking horse and pair of adorable green and yellow pjs and regular clothes. Envy unlatched her strong arms from around his shoulders and smiled "You're welcome Winry-chan" he said she grinned.

"Hey Envy have you and Ed you know? Considered adopting a baby?" Sheishka asked all the women turned to look at him waiting for an answer. He forze that had been something he and the blonde had discussed since both of them were male and therefore could never have children together.

"Yeah we have but we aren't sure yet, you know that is a big discesion" he mumbled all the girls nodded in understanding "But the thing is, I always wanted a baby with Ed littlerly like one of us carryng the baby not adopting one" Envy said sadly Riza Hawkeye of all people hugged Envy "It's alright Envy I'm sure theres some way to have a child with Ed" she said releasing him.

He didn't respond mearly sat there while the girl continued to chat and giggle about the baby. Envy got up and walked out and into the hallway, he could hear the guys in the palor talking and getting drunk. He wished Ed was here so that they could at least talk or sneak off and have some real *fun*.

A loud thud from behind him made the green haired homunculus turn around. "Oh it's you Al" the blonde haired man smiled "Yeah they're getting to wild for me so I came out here to get some air" Envy nodded understanding. "So has Ed called you?" the homunculi shook his head and Al sighed "He said when he could get away from Colonel Mustang and get on the next train here he promised so don't worry".

And with those kind words he slinked back into the palor his laughs consumed by the shouts and clinking of bottles. Envy went back to his musing when he heard the front door open he walked twords the living room and he smiled and ran twords the man waiting by the open door. "Ed finally I missed you chibi-san!" he cooded wrapping his slim femine arms around his husband.

Ed smiled kissing Envy on his nose, and sat him back down on the ground. Envy grinned "Sooo? How was the trip donw here?" the blonde alchemist sighed "Boring and I didn't have certain sexy sin to keep me occupied" he added smirking making his lover blush. "Shut up you pervert" he mumbled this only made Edward smirk more "Yeah but that's why you love me" he said wrapping his arms around Envy's waist trailing kisses along the pale neck making him shiver.

"Ed! TAKE IT UP STARIS DAMN!" a woman's voice growled they turned around to see Winry with her arms crossed and her foot tapping menacingly on the hardwood floor. "So-so-sorry Winry" he apologized quickly while take Envy's hand and dragging him up the staris.

"AND CLEAN UP AFTER YOU'RE SEVLES YOU HEAR ME BASTARDS!" she screamed only sound that met her ears was the slamming of the guest bedroom door. She growled and stomped back to the baby shower muttering about stupid perverted brother in laws.

When they made sure that nobody was within hearing distance, Ed all but threw his husband down on the bed. He pulled off Envy's leather tight cropped top exposing his well chisled chest, Ed began to trail loving kisses all over his lover's chest and stomach leaving no soft pale skin untouched by his tounge. Envy mewled and bucked with his husband holding his hips in place. The blonde then brought his attention back up to his lover's lips claiming them and nibbling on the sin's lower lip.

Envy moaned into the kiss grabbing the blonde's hair tightly in his grip. Then he felt hands going into his skort and he smirked "Wow chibi you're sure are feisty tonight" he moaned but suddenly he had an idea he grabbed his husbands hands "What is something wrong?" the blonde asked he shook his head "No I just wanted to ask you about kids-" but Edward cut him off. "We already discussed this Envy, I gave up children when I married you and I know its painful but we can adopt there is no way me or you is going through alchemy experiments understand?" he said stubbornly but Envy was bound and determined.

He shoved the blonde off him and on to the floor Ed growled while getting back up "Wha th-" but all breath stopped in his throat because Envy had shap shifted into a Lust like verison of himself. Envy-Lust batted her/his eye lashes and leaned over the edge of the bed, Ed blushed "En-en-vy" he stuttered but he was silenced by a pair of full cherry pink lips on his own the more womanly Envy lifted 'her' husband off the floor and placed him back on the bed her large breast clinging to her rib cage ample and firm that had Ed drooling. The skort was soon tossed in his face and his pants were on the floor, he smirked this Envy seemed so more submissive then his husband's natural form and attitude he would take so much pleasure in making her moan in pleasure.

He flipped their positions so that he was on top of his lover, he looked into her eyes and she nodded. He grabbed the bottle of lube from his pants pocket, and rubbed some over his erection. She spread her legs a little and raised her hips he grinned and with one swift motion he was inside her, buried to the hilt in the sweet hot cavern of his sweet little sin. But Envy had cried out a little in pain when he tried to press in further she growled and tried to push him out of her. Ed saw the pain in her face and stilled waiting for her to give the order to move.

Envy breath in and out and then she moved her hips a little and thrusted up, she saw stars and moaned happily. "Come on chibi-san make me yours" she moaned out he didn't need to be told twice and and pulled out a little till only his head was still inside and then he rammed back in making the green haired homunculus cry out in pure pleasure. The blonde fondled her breasts which doubled her pleasure, she grabbed his hair bringing him to her lips crashing them together. He went faster and his thrusts became more eractic, he was reaching his peak. Then with one more powerful thrust Envy came "ED!" the blonde smiled and thrusted a few more times then he released as well moaning his husbands name. He pulled out and brought the tired homunculus to his chest he saw the white shimmering as the green haired sin returned to his natural form.

"Envy that was amazing" he breathed the sin smiled tiredly in response "Glad you liked it" he whispered "You're tired" his husband nodded "Then go to sleep bastard" Envy growled at the bastard part still did as the blonde commanded and fell sleep on the soft pillows.

Ed kissed his lover's head and then wrapped gental arms around the sleeping male following him into a dreamless and peaceful sleep….

Yay I wrote it and finished without getting lazy and leaving it unfinished yay me again! So review if you like it and well if you don't keep it to you'reself I do not like flamers you guys are not welcome here understand dirt bags? Like I siad in the first story I posted after a while keep you're smart ass remarks to yourself and DO NOT BE A DICK HOLE!


	2. Trip Home

OK HERE IT IS CHAPTER 2 OF I WANT A BABY!

YAY! OK YOU GUYS ALREADY KNOW THE WARNINGS SO I WILL JUST GIVE THE DISCLAIMER!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FMA OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS!

_Chapter 2 Trip Home

The sun had begun to rise on the small town of Risembool, up the dirt path the Rockbell residence was visible amonst the trees and rolling fields. The sunlight filltered into the bedroom on the 2nd floor, showering the sleeping forms amonst its sheets. Envy stirred because the light was hitting him directly in the face and it was bugging the hell out of him.

He sat up un strangling Ed's strong arms from around his waist and went over to the window. The green haired sin growled "Go fuck yourself sun!" he snapped. A pair of tan arms were around his waist in seconds after that comment. "Aww but I get dibs on that job" the blonde joked while trailing kisses over Envy's pale neck.

This earned him a small shove, and a light dusting of pink made its way onto Envy pale face. "Shu-shu-shut up per-pervert!" Envy shouted Ed pouted "Aww its true and you know it otherwise you wouldn't be blushing like a school girl" he replied slyly smirking. Envy hupfed "Whatever I'm gonna go get some breakfast, YOU stay here and pack understand I would like to get home as soon as possible" he growled while stomping down out of the room and slamming the door shut behind him.

Ed stared at where his husband had just been standing and sighed now he would have to make it up to Envy for being an ass AGAIN!

When Envy walked into the kitchen, the old woman Pinako was currently looking over the paper. While Al was making eggs & bacon this awaked the sin's stomach immediately, the growl of course got Al's attention and he turned from the stove grinning. "Well I am not surprised Winry said you wouldn't eat anything yesterday" the bronze blonde haired man said smiling Envy nodded taking the plate from his brother in law "Yeah I didn't feel like I could stomach anything I didn't feel right" he murmured.

"More like you were just hungry brother" the man laughed Envy glared before sitting down and wolfed down every last bit of food left on the plate. Envy put the plate in the sink, and went into the living room to sleep off the meal because he knew if he would even attempt to run around he would most certainly ruin the furniture.

An hour later he was shaken awake, he opended his dark violet eyes to see Ed gazing down at him. "Come on sleepy head" he said Envy sat up with some help from Edward. They grabbed there bags and were by the door waiting for Winry to make her grand entrance while Al and Pinako waited next to the two lovers.

"AWW THIS SUCKS YOU GUYS WONT BE BACK FOR WHILE NOW NOT TO TILL THE BABY IS BORN!" Winry wailed as she ran down the staris in just her pj's. She gave Ed a hug and Envy thought his neck would break from the tight hold she had given him. When they finally managed to pry her hands from around Envy's neck they had to give quick good bye because their train was coming 10 minutes.

When they finally got abord Envy sat down quickly, he rolled over to look out the window. Ed became concerned Envy never stayed this mad at him for this long "Envy-koi? You ok?" he asked leaning over to touch the homunculus's shoulder. The sin turned around and gave the chibi a smile "Yeah I'm fine" he answered turning around fully and leaned against his husband.

A few hours later, Envy was asleep leaning against the blonde using him as a pillow. Ed playfully twidle the homunculu's hair's green strands with his finger grinning but then he frowned. 'You gone to sleep two times already and you hardly sleep' Ed thought, his thoughts however were cut off by the loud train whistle singling them that it was their stop.

He decided not disturb Envy and just lifted him onto his back, he had a worker bring their bags as he hailed them a taxi. Ed glared at the sleep form on his back when they finally arrived at their home in Central, he trudged up the stone staris into the townhouse setting Envy down on the couch. Then he ran back outside to grab their luggage, when he came back in he sat them down on the floor.

The blonde looked over at Envy's sleeping form, then he went into the kitchen to make him something to eat because he knew for a fact that as soon as Envy wook up from his nap he would be insanely hungry.

But much to Ed's surprise when he heard the stiffled yawn of his husband from the living room he heard the uncharacteristically loud footsteps of Envy running up the staris and into the bathroom. He walked over to the door and opening it he saw Envy drinking down water an open bottle of painkillers on the counter of the sink. "What's wrong with you?" he asked the homunculi groaned "Cramps" he muttered.

"Cramps? But why would you be getting cramps?" Envy shrugged putting the painkillers back into the cabinet and slouching back out of the bathroom. "Envy-koi seriously what the hell is wrong with you? You slept the whole way home and all of a sudden you have cramps out of no where!" Ed snapped following the sin into the kitchen where the homunculus was currently digging into the food the blonde had prepaired for them. Ed sighed "Look Ed I don't know what is wrong but I do know its not a big deal it will probably clear up by tomorrow ok so calm down" Envy said around his ham.

Ed nodded dropping the subject, for now anyways. The full metal boy grabbed a bowl from the shelf and then a box of cereal and milk. Envy groaned a little laying his head down on the table "Envy?" the sin looked up his arms were still around his midsection "Just cramps chibi" he said Ed nodded slowly sitting down with his cereal.

After they ate in silence, Envy skuttled up staris and into their bedroom. He through himself down on the queen sized bed and buried himself under the blankets. Ed followed him side soon after "koi do yo want something to ease the cramps?" Envy groaned "Yeah" he mumbled the blonde nodded and went the bathroom and grabbed the bottle from the cabinet.

When he returned he found his husband holding his stomach and sweating, "Here" the sin took the pill and poopped it into his mouth, "Edo YA FUCKING IDIOT I NEED TO SOMETHING TO DRINK WITH IT YA KNOW!" Envy growled baring his canines at his lover. Ed flinched and immediately ran and got a bottle of water from downstaris he gave the sin the water and sat down on the other side of the bed. Envy finally relaxed and got under the covers "I'm sorry" he whispered inching closer to his husband Ed kissed his forehead "its okay I know you're just tired and stressed so don't worry about it" the homunculus nodded.

Some time later in the night after Edward had long retired to sleepm Envy had awoken to a feeling slightly wet. He climbed out of bed and stumbled through the darkness to the bathroom, when he got in the bathroom he shut the door locking it. He pulled his pajama pants down and what he saw made him nearly scream in disgust "Wha-wha the hell?" he stuttered his underwear had blood on them. He decided he probably shouldn't tell the fullemtal boy because that would surly make Ed take him to the hospital and he hated hospitals just as much as the chibi did.

He looked under the sink and found a box of tampouns, Winry had visted them and left them at the house. But he couldn't think about how to put it on before he doubled over from the pain in his abodmen, he dropped the box and screamed. The homunculi fell to the floor he soon heard the loud footsteps of his husband, Ed was bending over him "ENVY LOVE WHATS WRONG I TOLD YOU DAMMIT!" Ed snarled while crading Envy's feverish body. The blonde pulled out his cellphone and dialed 911 while whispering sweet nothings to Envy who was in so much pain he didn't know up from down.

Envy didn't know how long he and Ed had been sitting on the floor in the bathroom. But soon the blaring of the ambulance could be heard in the distant, he felt the blonde lifting him off the floor and carrying him down the staris. The front door was forced open and the EMT's took Envy from his husband and laid him down on a strecher.

One of the EMT's picked up a clipboard and started asking Envy questions while Ed was packing up clothes and getting into the back of the ambulance. "How old are you miss?" he asked if he hadn't of been in so much pain Envy might flipped the guy off but mearly whimpered "24" he lied, "Height?" the man continued "5, 8" the EMT nodded "Ok and whats you're name?" Envy growled "Envy Elric" Ed glared the guy was hitting on Envy. But they got to the hospital before Edward could tell the guy to go fuck himself the green haired sin was taken.

They took Envy right to the ICU, Ed followed them till they got to the glass slidding doors "Envy you'll be alright" he said kissing his husbands hand before he was whisked down the hall to a room.

Ed sat down in the waiting room pulling out his cell he dial Al and Winry's house number. "Hello?" came a groggy reply the blonde sighed with relife "Al its me" that woke Alphonse up immediately "Brother? Whats wrong? You sound exhausted?" Ed smiled same old Al. "It's Envy, he's in the hospital" he explained the other end of the line became quiet "What wrong with him?" Ed sighed "I don't know I heard him scream and I went to the bathroom and he was on the floor barly conscious and I looked down **there** and he was bleeding" Al gasped "Oh my God brother I'll be up to Central on the next train promise" and the younger brother hung up.

An hour later a nurse came out from behind the closed off doors and walked over to the blonde. "Are you Mr. Edward Elric?" he looked up from twiddling his thumbs and nodded "You're girlfriend is awake now you can come see her iff you wish" he quickly rose to his feet ignoring the girlfriend bit. He followed the nurse into the room furest down the hall when she opened the door Envy was up waiting for his husband grinning widely "Took you long enough chibi-san" he laughed Ed smiled faintly walking over and sitting on the bed "How you feel koi?" Envy shrugged "I feel great, except some small pricks of pain but you know I would feel even better if we could leave!" he grumbled Ed chuckled "Yeah I know but we're not leaving till the docter says you're alright understand" Envy nodded glaring.

A soft knock brought them out of their discussion, "Come in" and the door opened to reveal a young woman in her late 20's "Hello I am Dr. Alex Thomas and please call me Alex, so which one of you is my patient?" she asked smiling Ed jabbed a finger at Envy. Alex went over and examined the sin with great care and professionalism, "So what seems to be the problem? Specificly the report from the EMT's wasn't a very good one" Envy growled "That's because the one who was asking the questions was to busy flirting" Alex blushed at how deep his voice was and remembered quiet well that the EMT who handed her the report had been male too.

"Well anyways I had been having horrible cramps and I'm always tired plus the chibi said something about me being heavier then normal like I've gained weight" he said Alex wrote it down "Hmmm, well I cannot tell exactly whats wrong with you but maybe if you come back in about a week I will be able to tell I just need a blood sample" Envy's eyes widened "Aww hell no, I hate needles!" he shouted inching away from the friendly woman she sighed in exhasperation "Come on Mr. Elric it will be a small prick nothing to bad you will live" she said while grabbing the needle and a gauze.

He shook his head "Uh huh sure it will!" he nearly screamed the poor dr. sweat dropped Ed glared dryly and grabbed Envy's arms and pinned him to the bed before the homunculi could even blink. "ED WHAT THE HELL YOU TRAITOR LET ME GO DAMMIT!" Envy screamed but the blonde mearly shook his head "No now you want to go home right? WELL START BEHAVING FOR THE NICE DOCTER DAMN YOU!" the sin stopped thrashing and growled.

Alex whipped a spot on his arm with a cloth smiling, "Ok here we go just breath" and then she pushed the little needle into his skin. She extracted the faux blood and smiled putting a band aid on the small hole "Now see that wasn't so bad was it?" she asked earning some grumbling from the homunculus.

"Well you're good to go, you can get dressed and go home, but I do suggest to take it easy so that you don't have anymore killer attack cramps" and with those kind words she left out of the room. Envy didn't waste anytime jumping out of the bed grabbing his clothes the chibi had packed, a green t-shirt with a black flaming star embroided to the fabric, blue jeans and his sneakers.

Envy waited by the glass doors while the blonde discharged him from the hospital, "Hurry up Edo!" he complained Ed smirked "I'm coming" they walked home. Ed and Envy went up staris, "Do you seriously have to go to work? Even after I just got out of the hospitaL?" the sin pouted "Yes I'm sorry love, but you know I have to work since you can't work somewhere without killing a co-worker or a customer" Envy grinned darkly "Hey they started it" the blonde shook his head.

He followed his husband down the staris to the door, "Have fun chibi" he joked standing up on his tipytoes to place a purchase on the blonde's perfect tan lips. Ed smiled kissing the sin back "Try to do as the docter said alright Envy-koi" Envy nodded and watched as the blonde walked down the stairs and twords the military car waiting for him.

The car pulled away and Envy sighed closing the front door, he went and sat down on the couch. He was bored now and didn't think there was anything to do, but he soon brought out of his bored state by a knock on the door. He groand while standing up rubbing his sore belly and walked to the door again, he pulled it open "What is it?" he grumbled he looked up to be brought into a bear hug by Wnry.

"OH ENVY ED CALLED US AND TOLD US YOU HAD BEEN IN THE HOSPITAL ARE YOU OK DID YOU GET ANY MEDICATION FOR THE PAIN?" Winry wailed Envy grunted "I'm fine but could you let go Winry you're breaking my ribs" he gasped for air she gasped and let him go Al was behind her frowing "Envy are you sure you're ok? You look tired and pale" Envy blinked at him "I'm mean paler then usual" the sin nodded "I'm ok I swear, it was just cramps I'm fine now" he said the other two nodded.

Suddenly Envy became lightheaded he wavered on his feet, good thing Al caught him before he fell on his head. "Envy why don't you go lie down upstaris, I'll make dinner for Ed" the bronze haired man said the homunculi gave in and did as the younger man commanded. He went to bed as soon as his head touched the pillows.

Ok there is it chapter 2 so much in one chapter and don't worry Envy's suffering will begin in the next chapter J I know I'm evil but eh I can do what I want… And once again flamers go die or keep you're comments to yourself


End file.
